


A Sun Filled Day For Wicke

by Hydrathos



Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boob job, Cock Tease, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hot, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrathos/pseuds/Hydrathos
Summary: Another request from 5mart_1di0t!Wicke makes a secret plan and it worked better than she expected.
Relationships: Wicke/Sun
Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679815
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	A Sun Filled Day For Wicke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5mart_1di0t](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5mart_1di0t/gifts).



> This was a request by user 5mart_1di0t, who wanted a Sun/Elio x Wicke fic! 
> 
> While the consent issue isn't as obvious here as it is in my other works, Sun never truly aims to fuck Grace, and is put in the situation by Wicke. Remember, consent is important!
> 
> Also, if anyone has any requests, shoot! Any pokemon smut you really want but can't find? Ask for it here!

Wicke didn’t think herself as manipulative, but when a situation as perfect as this one came around? She couldn’t help herself. Sun and his friends had arrived at the Aether foundation, raiding it to save Lillie. They had to take a break however, sitting around and healing up their pokemon with various potions and remedies. Plan in mind, she headed over to the group and offered to heal their pokemon. 

As expected, everyone but Sun refused. She could feel the evidence of her own arousal as she led Sun away from his friends. Swinging her hips and pushing her boobs out, she turned to motion him towards her enticingly. Licking her lips, imagining the upcoming events, she couldn’t help the slight moan from entering her voice as she called out to him.

“Then, follow me to my room.” She saw Sun shift his shorts as he hurried behind her, her seductive voice obviously working in her favour. His friends were too far away to see how Wicke swung her hips, and too busy talking about their pokemon battles to hear how sultry Wicke’s voice was. Sun, despite being aware of the hot actions of the older woman, thought her actions meant nothing. She saw how she dressed, thinking she was oblivious to her effects on people. 

Her pink sweater stuck out, heavily emphasizing her large breasts. Her slim white skirt hugged her curves deliciously, the hem skin tight to her small waist. Her ass pushed out against the tight skirt, temptingly drawing the eyes of people. Yet Wicke herself usually acted more like a child, large green eyes lighting up with joy when someone brought in cute pokemon. She never even hesitates to hug anyone, pressing her large soft breasts into anyone who couldn’t escape. 

Opening for Sun, closing and locking it behind her she pointed him towards the bed. Still unaware of her plans, Sun complies. He pulls himself up on the comfy surface, his legs dangling over the edge. Wicke sashays over, pulling off her top cape-like jacket, her boobs swaying with the movement. She took her glasses off and put them on a side table, thankful that the room was small enough that it allowed her to see it with her nearsightedness. 

She walked up to stand in front of the young pokemon trainer, leaning down and cupping her boobs, shaking them through her sweater. Sun’s eyes followed their movement, an obvious tent forming in his baggy shorts. She winked at him as she brought her boobs closer to his face, slowly pressing them in his face. Sun pushed his face into the soft masses, awkwardly playing with his hands. She leaned back to look at his shorts, proud of her work as she saw a bulge. Sun looked away in shame, thinking that like some mother’s on TV, she shoved his face into her boobs as a weird type of hug.

Her hands slowly trailed down to his crotch, fiddling with the zipper of the shorts. Opening the zipper and unbuttoning them, she could see the outline of his cock in his underwear. She looked Sun straight in the eyes as she slipped her hand under the hem of his underwear to grab his cock. With the size of the bulge, she expected him to be fully hard, but she was pleasantly surprised, his cock only sporting a half chub. Playing with the mostly soft cock, she licked her lips in desire. Getting up, hands still in his underwear, she leaned over Sun’s frozen form.

Admiring the look of confused arousal he wore, she tilted her head to press her lips against his. She ran her tongue over his smooth young lips before fully kissing him. She could feel his cock slowly hardening in her hands as she continued to play with it, her tongue pushing into his mouth. He gasped in surprise, allowing her the chance to fully deepen the kiss. She removed her hands from his cock, sitting back from Sun as she reached up to pull off the top of her light purple sweater. Deciding to put on a show to further perk up his cock, she teasingly let it catch on her boobs, lifting up the bra-less breasts. As she tugged the sweater off, her boobs fell back onto her chest, jiggling with the fall. Sun’s eyes were closely following her swaying breasts as she leaned back in, pushing Sun down until he was laying down on his back. 

She pressed her large breasts against his chest as she french kissed the boy, her hips hovering just above the bulge in his underwear. Pulling off his hat as she moaned into his mouth, she felt his cock grow large, swelling up enough that it pressed against her clothed body. With a noise of joy, she sat up suddenly, a string of saliva stretching between her mouth and Sun’s. She hovered her hips over his own, motioning for him to take off his pants. 

Eagerly he followed her orders, leaving his underwear on, the throbs of his cock visible through the damp material. She moved off of his form, kneeling onto the floor, staring hungry at Sun. She gripped the hem of his underwear, slowly pulling it down. She lewdly licked her lips as the cock was pulled down with the underwear, more and more being revealed to the horny woman. She was awed at the size, his cock only popping up as the tip was freed when the underwear was near his knees. Ripping them the rest of the way down, thrown onto his discarded shorts, she grinned in delight as she saw he took off his shirt while she was preoccupied.

She hurriedly pulled off her skirt, so eager to fuck that she forgot to take off her own panties. Kneeling back down between his feet, she leaned towards the large cock, sliding her sizable boobs over the throbbing length, hearing Sun moan at the feeling. She used her hands to press her boobs around his growing girth, rubbing them up and down. She leaned her head forward to lick the tip, the engorged head beading up with pre. She couldn’t help herself, pulling the cock towards her mouth to gently suckle at the member. She slid her head down to fit the entire head in her mouth, shooting Sun a sultry look as she stretched her lips to accommodate him. Sun, young and inexperienced, bit his lips as she swallowed more and more of his throbbing cock inside her throat. After a few bobs of her head and more messaging with her boobs, Sun bit his lips as he moaned, his cock jerking as he came down her throat. 

Wicke didn’t expect him to cum so soon, and struggled to swallow down the load that pushed up into her mouth, the speed of his release too fast for it to head directly into her stomach. Humming to maximize his cock, she sucked his seed out, tongue licking the underside eagerly. Sun covered his mouth with his hand to silence his noises of delight. Wicke couldn’t help but find his action adorable, even while she was nearly choking at the throbbing girth lodged in her throat. With the last few twitches, his orgasm ended. Wicke didn’t give time for the cock to soften, immediately starting back up again, this time determined to give him a proper blow job. 

She relaxed her throat to push more of his pulsing meat down, moving her boobs up and down over his exposed cock. She tightened her lips on his cock, 7 inches lodged inside her, with over half still outside, so long and thick that even her large boobs couldn’t message the exposed parts. Even with parts of his cock being unattended Sun could barely think, mind hazy in sexual delight. Wicke struggled to suck more of his cock down her throat, deciding to make it up. As she bobbed her head, she loudly hummed around his length, the noise making her throat shake. She also swallowed frequently, the action squeezing the member tightly. Sun groaned in pleasure, his hips giving a small jerk. 

Lips stretched around his cock, she smirked as he struggled to not thrust into her mouth, hips shivering. She winked at him as she grabbed his one hand, placing it on the back of her head as she went back to giving him both a boob job and a blow job at the same time. She wasn’t aware at how close he was, with only a few moments more of her administrations enough to send Sun into his second orgasm. As his cock throbbed with the impending release, his hand pushed her head further down on his cock, his hips thrusting forward as his cock exploded. 

String after creamy string of cum shot down her throat, 9 inches deep in her throat, firing directly into her stomach. Wicke moaned around his tool, loving the feeling of cum settling heavily in her belly. His hips continued to jerk as more and more cum was pumped into her, his hand still pushing her head further down his pulsing cock. Wicke swallowed around it, milking his cock of his load. As his orgasm ended, Sun looked down at her with wide eyes, a sorry stuck in his throat as he saw that she actually enjoyed him trying to shove her head down his giant cock. She slowly pulled herself off of it, sucking the tip to create a loud pop noise as it was released from her mouth. 

She started to stand up, dragging her hands down her body to display her sexy figure to Sun. Feeling that her panties were still on her, she decided not to remove them, instead crawling hands and knees onto the bed, the cock so long that it dragged against her body as she did so. She placed his hands onto her swaying boobs, allowing him to play with them as she sat back, the cock pushing up against her until she was vertical. She gasped at the cock’s length compared to her body, loving the giant absurd size of his cock. Her underwear grew damp from her arousal, lightly grinding into the throbbing member. Pulling herself up and lining up the pulsing cock head, she rubbed the tip against her lips through the thin material, teasing them both.

Sun, unable to control himself, thrusted forward, the tip of the cock nudging into her pussy through the material. Wicke let out a long moan at both the teasing and the sight of his cock, unmovable in its goal to unload. She bit her lip as she moved the panties out of the way, loving the almost forbidden feeling that came from the action. Looking directly in Sun’s eyes, giving him a sultry look, she lowered herself on the huge cock. The girth was amazing, yet despite the spit slathered top near half of the cock, it struggled to actually push into her. 

Using gravity to her advantage, Wicke let herself fall a few inches deeper on the cock, tilting her head back to moan at the head punching into her extremely tight pussy. She rocked herself on the cock, slowly forcing inch by huge inch inside her. With only half the cock inside, she felt it press against her cervix. She let out a yelp of intense pleasure, orgasming on his cock at the feeling. With the rapid clenching and unclenching of her pussy, it allowed the girthy cock to push through and enter her womb. Juices pouring onto the exposed cock, Wicke’s orgasm started anew. 

Calming down from her climax, pussy still tingling in stretched delight, she sunk deeper into his throbbing member, Sun moaning at the intense tightness wrapped around two thirds of his length. She rocked herself on it, determined to fully hilt it inside of her. Sun, riled up with hornyness controlling his actions, stopped fondling her boobs to grab her waist and pull her down further on his cock. Surprised by his actions, Wicke lost her balance and as if in slow motion, watched the world around her shift as she fell into his cock, the last 7 inches suddenly plunged deep inside her. She nearly screamed in pleasure at the motion, reaching down to feel the bulge of the cock in her stomach. 

Grinding her hips down, feeling Sun thrust into her, she stroked the bulge, watching Sun’s face to see his reaction. The twitching of Sun’s cock increased at her administrations, so she continued to rub the bulge as she lifted herself to slam the cock into her over and over. With so much stimulating his cock, Sun plunged himself deep inside, pulling Wicke down and holding her hilted on his cock as his cock throbbed wildly with the incoming load. Sun tried to stifle his moan as he came inside her, cum erupting from the cock. 

The outline of his cock got softer and less obvious as the river of seed poured into her unexpecting womb. Feeling the cum blasting her walls, Wicke orgasmed on his pulsating cock, both their hips rocking together. The last of his shots of cum leaked into her clenching pussy, milking the giant cock. As her climax ended, Wicke knew that she needed more. If she had her way, the cock would never stop fucking her. But alas, they did not live in a perfect world.

So she did the next best thing, and started to fuck herself on the cock yet again. She could hear moans of pleasure bordering on pain escaping Sun’s lips as his engorged and oversensitive cock was stimulated again. It pulsed uncontrollably inside her, another orgasm already building up in his tired balls. Wicke ignored it, riding up and down on his cock, encouraging Sun to feel up her body, her boobs swinging temptingly near his face. She moaned and huffed, the effort getting to her, but too busy with getting off to care. A thin shine of sweat could be seen on her body as she continued to lift her hips up to slam them down on his. 

She growled in frustration as she felt his cock soften despite the pleasure she was giving it. Reaching over his body, accidentally shoving her boobs into his face, she dug around in the drawer of the side table, finding exactly what she wanted. Logically she knew that this wasn’t a good idea, but the hornier dominant side of her brain convinced her it was worth it. She took out a small dose of something they give pokemon to encourage breeding.

Pulling the needle out, she lifted herself up the tiniest bit to free some of his cock from inside her. Her boobs blocked her actions from Sun as she pricked his length and injected the potion. Believing that injecting it into his dick would only perk him up, she was surprised as she felt the semi hard cock suddenly flare up in arousal. Rapidly filling, it swelled to its original size and surpassed it, pushing into her cum filled womb, stretching her stomach to bulge out of her stomach. The girth also grew, steadily pulsing thicker with each jerk of the cock. 

Looking down at Sun, she saw the change of look in his eyes. No longer submissive, she leaned back to let him play a more dominant role in their activities. Shifting so she was laying on her back, her large boobs jiggling, she spread her legs open invitingly. While Sun was far more into what they were doing now, he still needed guidance and encouragement. She pulled his hands forward to rest them on her hips, reaching up to play with her own boobs, hoping the sight would rile Sun up as it increased her own pleasure. 

Sun pulled himself partly out before ramming himself back in, his throbbing cock bulging her stomach with the actions. Wicke moaned at the delicious stretch her pussy was forced to endure as he picked up pace, soon driving into her with the drug induced need to fill her with his cum. She thrusted her hips with his own hammering, hearing Sun grunt in pleasure. All too soon, Wicke thought, she felt Sun cum inside her.

With the drug, his already massive load was nearly tripled, the first few strings causing her stomach to rapidly swell. At this she came, her entire body shuddering, overwhelmed with delight as his giant throbbing cock stuffed her full of his seed. With each rutting action inside her, his cock fired more creamy cum inside her, literally pumping her full as he released. As her climax ended, she watched as her stomach was distended, feeling her pussy lips spread over the bulge of his cum traveling up and out of his hilted cock. She clenched tightly as she felt his orgasm come to an end, trying to milk out the last of the cum. 

Pulling himself out, Sun groaned in delight believing himself to be finally spent. Yet his cock perked up yet again, throbbing in desire, tip plugging the entrance of her pussy and not letting any cum escape. Wicke, laid there trying to catch her breath, her tight cervix closing up to contain the massive load inside her. As she shimmied off his cock, she sighed in disappointment as she felt a large portion pour out of her. Looking up to see his still hard cock, she pushed herself up to Sun’s exhausted form to wrap her lips around his cock head, slips forming a tight seal. 

She knew that he wouldn’t last long, but continued with her actions nonetheless. Bobbing her head down further and further, taking in inch after inch of his engorged and throbbing member, she managed to fit a girth 8 inches in her throat before she felt Sun’s hand rest on her head. Silently smirking at his action, she started to rapidly swallow around his length, bringing it great pleasure. She relaxed her throat to accept more of his cock into her, her moans bringing more stimulation to he cock. He rocked himself into her and pushed down her head with each downward bob of her head. Quickly nearing his release, he bit back a yell of delight as he erupted inside, his load firing directly into her stomach.

Wicke groaned in delight, the feeling of cum flooding down into her belly, settling heavily deep sending her into yet another orgasm. Her screams of pleasure were muffled by the cock pumping Sun’s seed directly into her, no escape as her stomach was forced to bloat out around his load. As it pulsed and twitched the last of his cum inside of her, this load smaller than the last, she couldn’t help but feel disappointed that she couldn’t milk more cum out of his massive cock. Sun’s hips jerked every few moments as his cock softened, the giant size shrunk down.

Pulling herself off with a pop, she looked up at the clock on the wall and gasped. Despite how much fun she was having, if she didn’t return Sun to his friends soon they would definitely come looking for him, seeing as she was technically a member of the Aether foundation. Looking down to see her cum filled stomach, large compared to its usually flat appearance, but still small enough to not be noticed by unperceptive eyes. 

She looked down at her panties in longing, knowing that they were too soaked with cum to be worn outside of the room. She sighed as she got off the bed, taking off her panties and putting on her tight skirt, feeling it clench more than usual around her stomach. Looking over to Sun, his now completely spent cock a good 7 inches soft, she threw his clothes at him. Putting the rest of her clothes on, she rushed the boy. Remembering to snatch her glasses before they leave the room, she puts them on and straightens her clothes. Opening the door and walking over the Sun’s group of friends, their return quickly caught their attention.

“What took you so long? Healing pokemon never takes that long! And why are you so sweaty?” 

“Well, ” Wicke licked her lips, looking directly at Sun, “I ran into a _huge_ problem...” She winked at Sun. “Sun was at the bottom of it!” She glanced down at his crotch as she spoke.

Sun’s friends were too preoccupied about pokemon to notice her sultry tone, glancing at her weirdly at the odd choice of words but not overthinking it. Sun blushed lightly, scratching the back of his head. Sun’s friends started to head out, continuing their conversation from early, not noticing how Wicke pulled Sun in for one last kiss, her large boobs pressing against his body.

Moving away and leaning towards his ear, she whispered “Meet me back here once you finish your business.” She reached down to palm the front of his shorts, licking her lips. “I can’t wait to suck your huge cock again,” she licked the outside of his ear. “have you play with my boobs, properly suck on my nipples,” she let out a quiet moan for only him to hear. “Feel your giant cock throb inside me,” she pressed her boobs closer to him, slipping her hand into his shorts to squeeze his length. “To swallow all your thick, tasty, creamy cum,” she fondled his balls. “To have your big, fat, long, hard cock in my sloping wet pussy,” she gave his cock a few full length jerks. “And to have you fill me up with your cum just like the slut I am.”

Her breath ghosted over his ear as she let out another moan. Leaning in to kiss him again, she let go of his cock, swiping the small bead of pre off the tip. She lifted the finger with the pre up to her mouth and lewdly sucked it off, shooting him a wink. “You got that all that, cutie?”

Sun nodded quickly, desperately wanting to escape the situation. She gave him one final peck on the check as she fondled him through his shorts, admiring the weight of his balls. She looked him straight in the eyes as she gave a particularly tight squeeze through the shorts. 

Pulling her hands away from him, she purred “Good.” and watched him jog to catch up to his friends, already wet thinking about their next meet up. She waved her hands as she yelled out “See you soon!” Sun’s friends assumed she was talking to all of them, the group waving back at her as they left to continue their raid on the Aether, completely unaware of what happened between Sun and Wicke.


End file.
